Quentin Frady
Quentin Frady portrayed by Henry Zebrowski is a main character on the NBC science fiction drama series Heroes Reborn. Character Overview is a conspiracy theorist who used to be in a league with Noah Bennet, Micah Sanders and other evolved humans, until Noah went back to the past and shot Erica causing a butterfly effect. With a common goal of revealing the truth behind the explosion at the Odessa Unity Summit and saving his sister, he goes up against Renautas until Noah Bennet changes the past which changes the future and now Quentin is working for Renautas. Dark Matters: Chapter One Quentin is playing a video game when he is approached by his sister Phoebe, she needs to show him something, so he grabs the camera and begins filming her. She shows him her ability and he is amazed by it, he thinks its cool. He asks her how long has she known she can do it. He's the only person that she's ever told. Dark Matters: Chapter Two Quentin is is dropping Phoebe off for her first day of college, he brings her stuff to her dorm and helps her unpack. He gets her a new camera, a "hardcore, real one". He tells her its for her to keep do her EVO videos. He confronts Phoebe about the nightmares she's been having, he tells her that she should stop using her powers for a while. Dark Matters: Chapter Three Quentin shows up at the rally for support of the EVO's attending south western, he is surprised by the turn out, he assumed it would only be a few people and he starts to become a little worried. The rally gets out of hand when a group of protesters interrupt, Phoebe uses her ability to calm the situation down, an ability that neither she nor Quentin had seen before, he wants to know how she did it. Law enforcement arrives and arrest all Phoebe along with every other EVO at the rally. He is at the precinct with Phoebe, while she is being registered as a EVO. Phoebe gets into the car and they start arguing, Quentin warns her about everything that has happened in the pass. He and Phoebe go to an internship fair but she is denied internship because she's a EVO, Quentin gets pissed off and they leave but they are first stopped by M.F. Harris, who offers Phoebe a internship at a Renautas. They are home and Phoebe tells him that she wants to go to the summit and they begin fighting, Quentin is against it. Dark Matters: Chapter Four Quentin is worried because he hasn't heard from Phoebe in days. He goes to her dorm room and learns that she hasn't been there either. Aly tells him that Phoebe said she was going to an interview at Renautas. He gets a phone call by someone with a Texas area code, he answers and its Phoebe, she sounds scared and she tells him that she messed up and she wants to come home. Aly searches the phone number and sees that it came from right outside Odessa, he realizes that this is about the summit, so he and Aly drive to Odessa. He looks at the tv inside a gas station and sees Phoebe, shes at the summit. They get stuck in traffic and then the sky begins to darken and then a gigantic blast occurs. He goes to the hospital to see if they've admitted his sister, he finds out they haven't. Dark Matters: Chapter Five Quentin is sad over Phoebe's death, he gets pissed at Aly because she thinks Phoebe participated in June 13th, he tells her that Mohinder Suresh was the fall guy, Renautasis the real reason for June 13th. He is trying to communicate with Hero Truther to help prove that Phoebe wasn't apart of June 13th, Hero truther responds by telling him, he tells Quentin that they'll lose against Renautas. Truther agrees to get him inside but that'll be all the help he gets. He arrives at Renautas. Quentin calls Aly over, he apologizes for how he acted the other day, he plans on taking them down, she gets mad at him because he hasn't gotten himself together. He breaks into sub level 1 of Renautas to download files, he is almost seen by a guard, he shoves the guard against the wall put a lighter to his face and poses as a EVO with Pyrokinesis, he scares the guard into letting him get away. Dark Matters: Chapter Six Quentin pulls up to a coin laundry mat with all the evidence needed to take down Renautas. He enters Hero Truther's hide out, Dahlia uses her Telekinesis to check Quentin for any dangerous weapons. They begin talking and Quentin asks him how is it that Renautas has shut down his site, he realizes that Hero is also a EVO. Then he shows Quentin a recording of his sister, Phoebe, from two weeks ago, she's still alive. The lights go out, Quentin unknowingly led Renautas right to them, the agents begin shooting, Truther tells him to go and find Noah Bennet then he runs out the room but it grabbed by M.F. Harris, he points the gun at Quentin but is hit in the head by a fire extinguisher, Quentin then escapes. He finds Noah Bennet, but he is out the bagging and tagging business, he has a new name and a new life. Heroes Reborn In "Brave New World (Reborn)" To Be Added In "Odessa" To Be Added In "Under the Mask" To Be Added In "The Needs of the Many",Quentin and Noah wait inside Renautas's gates and attempt to conceive of a plan to enter the restricted areas of the building to obtain information. While they wait outside, he states how he believes they have weaponized Phoebe's ability and bears witness to the aurora Malina created, alongside Noah. Quentin and Noah manage to apprehended Taylor after Quentin distracts her with sushi. After Noah holds her at gunpoint, he voices his concern for his sister and his intention to discover what happened to her on June 13, but is berated by Taylor for that. After Noah convinces Taylor to help them break into the facility, Quentin follows them into Renautas's restricted area. After the party encounters and kills three Harris clones, they enter a room containing some of the evos captured by Renautas — all of whom are comatose, wired into machinery, and strapped into chairs. He runs through the room, attempting to find his sister who is not present there. Quentin witnesses Molly Walker's suicide using the Company's gun, and flees the room with Noah and Taylor. In "The Lion's Den" To Be Added In "Game Over" To Be Added In "June 13th - Part One" To Be Added In "June 13th - Part Two", Quentin(2014) shows up at St. Judes hospital to see if his sister has been admitted. Quentin is in the stairway and he hears a gunshot, he sees Erica on the ground, he pulls her into the stairway while both Noah's argue with each other. HE threatens Erica. He wants to know where Phoebe is, she tells him if he doesn't help her then he'll never see his Phoebe again. Erica is in the bed at St. Judes and Quentin comes in, he knows that they framed Mohinder Suresh, they used a Shape Shifting EVO to look like him and then used Phoebe's darkness to cancel out the abilities at the Odessa Unity Summit and they then blew it up. Erica keeps her promise to Quentin, she brings him to Phoebe. They hug but he realizes something isn't right, she tells him that Erica gave her a purpose and that she will save the world. Present day Quentin finds Noah, he realizes that Noah must have time traveled. Noah tells him everything that he's learned about Claire and the twins, Quentin then goes and reports all of this to Erica. In this new timeline, Quentin never dies and he ends up working for Renautas . In "Send in the Clones" Quentin, Prime and Phoebe are on their way to Midian, Colorado to stop Malina. They're watching the recorded video of her using her powera to calm the huge storm. Harris plans to cut them off and kill Malina, Phoebe is on board with the plan but Quentin is having second thoughts. Harris is waiting at a intesection for Luke and Malina to pass by, after a while they do. All three of them get out the car and follow Malin and Luke into a corn field. Phoebe catches Malina but she is soon knocked out by Luke who then fries a Prime clone. He recognizes Luke as the Odessa guy who shot him, Luke threatens to kill him if he doesn't put the gun down, he decides its not worth the risk and he drops the gun. Luke has them tied up in a barn, he eventually gets them to tell him where Tommy is. Then Malina decides to bring them along for the trip to Odessa, Texas. In "Company Woman", on the way to Odessa, Texas, the radio states that the local residents are being evacuated to Union Wells High School, Quentin mentions that this is Claire Bennet's old school. Luke, Malina, Quentin, and Phoebe arrive at Primatech Paper with less than 10 hours left before the first wave. Luke makes Quentin and Phoebe get out the car and he leads them into the woods. Phoebe begins to taunt Luke, he attempts to get his sister under control but it doesn't work and Phoebe takes off, just when Luke is about to shoot her, Quentin knocks him to the ground. He then finds Luke's gun. He comes running up with Luke's gun pointed at him but instead of shooting him, he gives the gun back, Luke reminds him that if he helps there's no going back, Quentin is aware of this. They arrive at the school,and go to the gym, Luke wants Malina to catch the attention of the news reporters, she does this by using her powers, Quentin stands back and records. Later, Joanne Collins enters the gym and shoots Malina, he goes to check on her and discovers it wasn't her that was shot but a invisible Farah Nazan. In "Project Reborn", Quentin, Luke and Malina reach Gateway to find it abandoned. Luke realizes that everyone has been transported to the future and they notice the first solar flare fast approaching the Earth. As Luke herds them to safety in a building, Malina tells him she needs to stop the flare or there won't be much of a world left to save when the prophecy comes true at 11:53am. However, Luke tells her that stopping this flare is not her destiny, but his and orders Quentin to keep her inside. As Quentin holds Malina back, Luke absorbs the power of the flare and flies into it before detonating himself, harmlessly dispersing the flare. After Luke's death, Quentin and Malina continue to make their way through Gateway only to notice fiery streaks across the sky. Quentin explains that they are destroyed satellites falling to Earth and he and Malina take cover in the clock tower, intending to stay there until the threat is over. Inside the tower, Malina is grabbed by shadowy tendrils and Quentin realizes that Phoebe is the cause. Quentin tries to stop Phoebe from pulling Malina into the air, but fails, only managing to snag Malina's bag. Quentin grabs Luke's gun from the bag and makes his way to the top of the tower, where he faces off with Phoebe. Quentin tries to convince Phoebe that Erica is just using them and won't be coming back, but Phoebe is now fanatically loyal to Erica and tries to crush Malina to death with her powers. Realizing that Phoebe has turned into a monster and seeing no other choice, Quentin shoots Phoebe three times with Luke's gun, sending her out of a broken window to her death. After seeing that Malina has managed to pull herself to safety after Quentin shot Phoebe, Quentin looks through the broken window down at his sister's body on the ground below. At 11:52am, Quentin crouches over Phoebe's body as Malina looks at him sympathetically. Seeing the second solar flare approaching, Malina tells him that it's time and starts trying to stop the flare. As fireballs streak towards them, Quentin takes cover in the clock tower. Three months later, Quentin is held in a facility by government agents who question him on the identity of the evos who saved the world. Quentin refuses to tell them, saying that the evos are ordinary people who were made extraordinary by the circumstances they faced. Quentin tells the agents that the evos just want to be left alone to live normal lives until they are needed again and that this is an "awakening. Memorable Quotes *"My sister is a EVO, how cool is that?" (Dark Matters: Chapter One) *"Ever Heard of a EVO with Pyrokinesis? Don't tempt me or I will light your ass up man." (Dark Matters: Chapter Five) Trivia *He was killed by his own sister in a different timeline. Gallery DMP_quentine.jpg 1x01_Quentin.jpg 1x02_Quentin_shot.jpg 1x03_Quentin_hurt.jpg 1X04_Quentin_eating.jpg 1x05_Quneitn_vs_Prime.jpg 1x06_Quentin_dying.jpg 1x06_Qurntin_with_a_gun.jpg 1x08_Quentin_and_Phoebe.jpg 1x08_Quentin_on_the_phone.jpg 1x09_Quentin_pointing_a_gun.jpg 1x09_Quetin_vs_Tommy.jpg Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Reborn Main Characters Category:Dark Matters(Prequel) Characters